


Красный

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, убийство дракона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Для того, чтобы лишить кого-то жизни, необязательно иметь гору мускулов и непрошибаемый лоб.





	Красный

**Author's Note:**

> драбблы написаны по словам-ключам из сообщества 1дно предложение (http://www.diary.ru/~1sentence/p99254954.htm), правило "тема - предложение" нарушено, я просто брала слова в основу драббла.

Вспоминая прошлое, Гриммель задавался вопросом, почему отец не придушил его, тщедушного, ещё в колыбели, пока мать была слаба и не могла дать отпор. Стала бы она защащать его ценой собственной жизни — тоже интересный вопрос. Предназначение женщины в их племени — рожать сильных сыновей, а она на эту роль совершенно не годилась. У неё получился “бледная поганка Гримми”, а не статный красавец: голов драконов он домой не приносил, в бою больше мешал, чем сражался...

Детство у него было, скажем так, не безоблачным.

В какой момент всё изменилось? Гриммель уж точно не собирался становиться драконолюбом и доказывать соплеменникам, что с этими тварями можно найти общий язык. Он придумывал способы их убийства. В то время как другие пировали, он чертил на старой бумаге скелеты будущего оружия, одежды и ножей, с которыми мог бы справиться. Для того, чтобы лишить кого-то жизни, необязательно иметь гору мускулов и непрошибаемый лоб.

Достаточно мозгов, таланта и усердия. Сбитых в кровь пальцев, тренировок и горящих ледяным безумием глаз. Вместо неподъемного меча Гриммель носил лёгкий арбалет и мог попасть из него в белку в густой листве или крошечного муравья. Вместо борьбы на кулаках он расставлял ловушки на лесное зверьё, а затем свежевал его, преодолевая торчавшие в душе там и тут ростки жалости. Драконам это чувство неведомо, значит, и ему оно без надобности.

Руки не дрожали.

Ещё чаще — в особенные дни — Гриммель вспоминал, как убил своего первого дракона. Это была Ночная Фурия удивительного алого оттенка. Из-за особенностей чешуи она превосходно маскировалась на каменистом побережье. Найти следы оказалось непросто, но Гриммель выслеживал подобных ей тварей со дня, когда научился ходить, так что спустя несколько месяцев наблюдений точно знал, куда смотреть. После очередного налёта на деревню уставший дракон заснул, а Гриммель подкрался к нему с подветренной стороны. 

Красная Ночная Фурия… какая она была? Изящная и гибкая, точно лепесток свечи. Меха лёгких вздымались, порождая тихий гул. Внутри зрело готовое вырваться наружу пламя. Гриммель хорошо запомнил крошечные искры, что плясали на морде Ночной Фурии, когда она вздыхала во сне и загребала когтями песок, словно большая кошка.

За миг до выстрела она открыла глаза и посмотрела прямо на Гриммеля. Она могла бы сжечь его; вспороть живот; смести на землю хвостом и проволочь по камням, превращая в то, что оставалось после кроликов, с которых сняли шкуру. В конце концов, летающая тварь могла унести его высоко в небо и сбросить вниз. Жестокий способ, но по-своему эффектный. Гриммель бы оценил.

Ночная Фурия не сделала _ни-че-го_ , и Гриммель выстрелил ей прямо в сердце.

В деревню он вернулся с руками, по локоть вымазанными в крови. Это было его крещение, его подвиг. 

Никто не удивился, когда он убил снова.


End file.
